


Bubblebutt

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e10 Faith, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Bubblebutt

# Bubblebutt

"Bubblebutt!" Tony exclaimed as soon as he had closed his apartment door behind them. "You called me Bubblebutt. I'm hurt!" Tony placed a hand on his chest, a hurt look crossing his face.

Gibbs grinned, "Well, if the cap fits, DiNozzo..."

"Aw, come off it, boss," Tony crowded Gibbs back against the door. "I've not heard you complain when you're sinking your cock into me..." Tony closed the distance between them, kissing Jethro gently on the lips, deepening it when Jethro parted his lips.

"You want that, Tony?" Jethro mumbled against Tony's lips when they parted for oxygen. "You want me to call you Bubblebutt as I sink my cock into you?"

Tony frowned, eyes narrowing, "No, I want you not to call me Bubblebutt, Jethro," Tony whined, "but I do want you to sink your cock into me." Tony's eyes were lust darkened, his breathing shallow. All day, since Jethro's remark, he'd wanted to get Jethro alone... to feel his lover inside him... to belong solely to Jethro.

Jethro smiled. He knew what Tony was thinking - he always knew what Tony was thinking. Taking Tony's hand in his, Jethro led Tony to Tony's bedroom. It would be a long night, but, in the morning Tony would have no doubts as to whom he belonged - and how Jethro felt about him. By the time they left for the office the following morning, all of Tony's insecurities would be gone.

Jethro closed the bedroom door...


End file.
